Wandering of Mew and Mewtwo
by AkumaKami64
Summary: After the events of Mount Quena and erasing Giovanni's mind of him, Mewtwo now must find his way through the wide world. However, he won't be alone: An old friend is set on being his guide. No matter what trouble it brings her. Thus begins a tale of Mewtwo trying snack foods, Mew teaching him...many things, and the Legendaries meeting Mewtwo. Oh, and Mewtwo discovering his libdo.


Wandering of Mew and Mewtwo

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or MLP

Summary: After the events of Mount Quena and erasing Giovanni's mind of him, Mewtwo now must find his way through the wide world. However, he won't be alone: An old friend is set on being his guide. No matter what trouble it brings her. Thus begins a tale of Mewtwo trying snack foods, Mew teaching him...many things, and the Legendaries meeting Mewtwo. Oh, and Mewtwo discovering his libdo.

Regular Speak

 _Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

 **Demonic or Animalistic Speak**

 _ **Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

Through the moonlit cityscape, a lone Noctowl flew through the air, looking everywhere in a rather frantic manner. Anyone watching would think it had lost its trainer, mate, chick, or something else equally important.

 _'Where is he, where is he?!'_ the Noctowl thought to herself, craning her neck to search the tall buildings for anything out of place, _'Come on, I know he's still in this city...he's not avoiding me, is he?'_ She wondered, almost groaning at the thought- she thought they had moved past that!

She blinked as something struck her senses, prompting her to fly down to land on a street light. She scanned the street carefully, finding it was a street filled with small businesses. Most were closed, but some weren't. One that caught her attention was a fast food restaurant of some sort. Hooting to herself curiously, she cocked her head as a human emerged with a square, flat box. His movements were rather stiff, robotic almost.

 _'He's being controlled?'_ She thought in surprise, not seeing any other Pokémon nearby. She observed him as he walked to the alley beside the eatery. She rose an avian eyebrow as he picked up a wad of Pokedollars off a trashcan and left the box there, returning to his job as the mental control started to lessen, _'Okay...this is odd,'_ The Noctowl mused, going wide eyed as the box was enveloped in psychic energy, levitating up a bit before shooting farther into the alley, then straight up.

With great haste, she shot after the flying square, a few stray Pokémon in the alley looking up in confusion as it passed by. It suddenly shot straight up, leaving Noctowl to scowl as she flew upwards, the box out of sight. Once she came over the edge, she hovered for a moment, not finding any sign of it- nor did she sense it moving anymore.

"What are you doing?"

Noctowl spun around in surprise, seeing her quarry on the OTHER building, standing calmly on the edge and staring at her with a small head tilt.

He hadn't changed much since she last saw him, his face still in a perpetual frown. The one change was the ragged old cloak over his grey and purple body.

It still surprised her a bit just how tall Mewtwo was compared to her.

But that wasn't why she was staring with wide eyes, almost gaping.

No, no, that was reserved for something infinitely more unusual to her.

"Are you...eating pizza?" The Noctowl asked slowly and incredulously.

Mewtwo was indeed eating a slice of pizza, munching away at the cheese-covered meal in one hand before the toppings oozed off, his mental powers holding the pizza box in midair next to him.

"Yes," He answered telepathically, never stopping his eating, "Why are you a Noctowl?" He inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"So humans don't know a Mew is floating about," Mew answered awkwardly, changing back into the pink feline she was. She was still trying to rationalize the image of Mewtwo eating Pizza.

"Hmm, I wasn't aware of that ability," Mewtwo mused casually to himself, nibbling on the crust now.

"Don't change the subject! Why are you eating pizza?!" Mew asked in disbelief, floating up to his eye level, looking at him oddly.

Mewtwo raised an eyebrow, chewing the last of his slice's crust, "It is an edible concoction that is pleasing to my sense of taste," He explained simply as he pulled out another slice, "I fail to see the issue with this. Or do you desire some, Mew? If so, help yourself," He offered, holding it out to her.

Mew's large blue eyes blinked as she stared at the still-warm delectable. While the idea of Mewtwo and pizza was still hard to wrap her mind around, she hadn't tried human food in a while...

Mewtwo almost looked amused as Mew held the underside of the now-floating slice to her own belly while she happily 'Mew'ed as she ate away at the treat. With that done, he turned around and walked over to the ceiling door, sitting down against its concrete wall with the pizza box following him as he pulled another slice out to eat.

Mew burped in a tiny, adorable fashion as she moved closer to her counterpart, "I'm happy that you're warming up to humans a little more, but I didn't expect you to be enjoying human food," She mused, patting her belly before eating a few more tiny bites of her slice.

"My feelings towards the human race has never had any bearing on their inventions and achievements, just their goals and motives for them," Mewtwo explained

 _'Ever the logical one,'_ Mew thought with a sigh, half in fondness and half in exasperation. Bringing someone out of their shell was one thing, but she was never sure how much was behind Mewtwo's own- after all, he hadn't experienced a lot in the world, at least not that he enjoyed. Yet here he was, eating Pizza; what a puzzle the clone was.

"Besides, humans created me, so it's expected they had success in other fields, including their culinary arts," He added on calmly. Mew almost choked on her pizza from that, looking at him with wide eyes. He continued to eat calmly for a few seconds before catching her stare, looking to her in confusion, "What?"

"I can see your arrogance hasn't waned any," Mewtwo commented dryly.

"I'm not arrogant," Mewtwo retorted with a scowl. "Arrogance implies an exaggerated belief in one's own self or abilities. And I fail to see evidence for why my self-confidence would be exaggerated," He pointed out, waiting to see if his fellow feline had a response for that.

Mew sighed with a small giggle, "We'll settle for Ego then," She conceded, getting a nod from Mewtwo, "I...heard about Mount Quena," She said somberly.

"I expected as much," Mewtwo admitted offhandedly, frowning as a particularly gooey slice of pizza became difficult to manage, "Did Celebi or Ho-Oh inform you of that?" He asked, using his psychic powers to hold the stretching piece of food in the air as he ate it.

"Neither, I...heard you," She answered with her head bowed with an uncharacteristic frown on her face, "I'm sorry I didn't make it in time to help. By the time I arrived...well, I saw that the lake is long gone," She answered with a sorrowful chuckle.

"I fail to see how that is your fault," Mewtwo said with a raised eyebrow, "You could have easily been half way around the world when it happened."

"I know, but...you almost died," Mew responded, looking up to his stony amethyst orbs with her glistening cerulean eyes, "I don't want you to die, Mewtwo! Especially before you have truly enjoyed this world!"

"My feeling is very much the same on the matter," He agreed, eyeing her for a moment, "...And I appreciate your concern for my well-being."

"Oh, don't act like you're alone in the big world," Mew said with a teary eye roll, "I saw how heartbroken your fellow clones were when they saw you so near death."

"You read their minds?" He asked with a narrowed gaze.

"Well, yeah. I was confused when I sensed them all splitting up like that," Mew explained with a shrug, placating the clone,"...They thought they were going to lose you, Mewtwo. They looked at you almost like a father, or at least a big brother."

"While not surprising, I doubt I am the best individual for either role," Mewtwo said with a deepening frown and sideways glance.

"We'll have to disagree on that one," Mew said softly, gathering up her positivity and courage, "So, why ARE you in the city...and hypnotizing humans to give you Pizza?" She asked, quickly snatching a second slice, suspecting Mewtwo would eat it all if she didn't, "Again, glad to see you warming up to humans, but I didn't expect to find you in a place like this so soon."

"As I either do not possess the ability or the knowledge to change my form, I had to resort to other methods to remain unnoticed while residing here. And while food grown in the wild is suitable, I thought I might sample some human edibles while I was here," He answered honestly.

"And the money?" Mew asked curiously, "I saw some Pokedollars waiting for the human deliverer..."

"I am not a thief," Mewtwo said, crossing his arms indignantly.

"Nononono! Not that, I just...how did you get the money?" She asked in confusion.

"Humans seem to lose much of this currency they cling to. I managed to teleport a mass sum of it in coins from the sewage systems alone. I then exchanged it for the paper currency via an automatic conversion machine. While it costs a percentage of the currency to do so, I still had a large amount left," He elaborated.

"...That's just a bit gross, 'Two," She said with a giggle.

"Call me Two again and I'll never cease in calling you One," He warned in annoyance. His glare was ruined by the bit of cheese dangling from his mouth as he ate.

Mew just shook her head, "Still, that doesn't explain why you came here at all?" She inquired.

Mewtwo tossed the last piece of his crust into his mouth as he answered, "Giovanni didn't have lessons in geography," He answered bluntly.

"Huh?" Mew asked, tilting her head and staining her cheek with cheese.

"While I have a decent knowledge of the Kanto region and some of Johto, I have very little information on the rest of the world beyond the basic set up," He elaborated.

"...With all your intelligence and mind based abilities, it never struck your mind to figure that out more?" Mew asked with a giggle of amusement at Mewtwo's misstep.

"My original plan involved wiping out all natural life on this planet to rebuild from scratch, and my second involved eternal solitude. Neither necessitated knowing the labels placed up the areas of the world," He reminded evenly.

Mew's mood dropped at that, "Mewtwo, has anyone ever told you the meaning of the word Buzzkill?" She asked with a sigh.

"Yes, I believe it's what they call humans and/or Pokémon that are excellent at defeat or killing wild Beedrills in swarms, depending on the area, since they can prove very hazardous to the health of others, be they Pokémon or humans," Mewtwo answered calmly, looking to her with a raised eyebrow, "Why, does your home have an infestation?"

Mew stared at him with wide, wide eyes and a gaping mouth. Something she was doing a lot around him, it seemed, "No, that's...never mind," She said, shaking her head, "So you don't know where to go. What now?" She asked in a prompting voice.

"I intend to stay in this city while I conduct my research and perhaps move to a few other nearby ones to avoid detection," He answered simply.

"Research? Let me guess, reading the minds of trainers and Pokémon?" Mew theorized with another head tilt, wiping some cheese off her cheek and licking it.

"While that would be an immediate solution, I had a simpler one," He responded, reaching into his cloak to reveal an item that not only was Mew not expecting, but that made her just a bit uneasy. It was one of Mewtwo's customized black Pokeballs. Before she could question it, the Pokeball opened and a mass of green energy shot out, an unusual color for Pokeballs. Mew watched as the energy formed to reveal...

"Is that a laptop?" Mew asked in surprise, floating up curiously to look at the flat device, "How...?"

"I altered them to work as storage units for inanimate object. Not difficult as they could already absorb normal, occupied pokeballs," Mewtwo informed evenly, before glancing at her in annoyance, "And to answer your following question, I did not steal it: I recreated a cloning facility, upgrading the process and technology by centuries in a matter of months. Repairing a discarded device such as this and enhancing it to give me unrestricted access to the human internet while being unhackable and virus-proof took little more than an afternoon," He explained evenly.

Mew looked a bit sheepish at first, indeed thinking he stole it, but by the end, she was just impressed, "...I retain that true strength comes from the heart, but I acknowledge your intellect, Mewtwo," She said in amazement, Mewtwo looking just a bit pleased at having his ego stroked, "You've been using this to learn more about the world then?" She asked curiously as he started the device up telepathically, looking over his shoulder- more like floating on his shoulder, really, with his superior size.

"Among other things. Did you know the humans have a thirty letter term that's only purpose is designating something as "good?"" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Mew blinked at that, looking at him with a raised eyebrow, "Humans do strange things like that sometimes, but...that seems a bit overboard," She said in bewilderment as the screensaver showed up, "...Why is there a Team Rocket symbol on this?" Mew asked in surprise.

"In the unlikely incident that this device is lost and found by authorities or a criminal organization, I want them to believe this belonged to a particularly unintelligent Team Rocket agent," He answered with a smirk.

"You are vindictive. Rightfully so, but still," Mew noted with a sweat-drop.

"Anything that makes Giovanni's life that much harder fills me with an emotion that I can only identify as Joy," Mewtwo answered, his telepathic voice toneless.

"Right, right...," Mew agreed absently, "So, any plans on where to go yet?"

"There are many options I find of interest: Lake of Life, Alto Mare, and Charicific Valley to name a few. However, I feel the inexplicable urge to not linger in this area much longer," Mewtwo explained idly as he opened up a page and started pulling up different location information.

"Not linger as in you're worried about being caught?" Mew asked curiously.

"While a concern, no. Since leaving Mount Quena, I have found myself not wanting to remain in any one location for extended periods of time," He explained, sounding a bit perplexed.

"Ohhh, I know that feeling: Wander-lust!" Mew cheered happily.

"Wander or Wonder? And how does one have a physical attraction to either?" Mewtwo questioned evenly.

"Not that kind of Lust silly! The wanting kind!" Mew said, practically bursting with excitement, "It means you want to go out, stretch your metaphoric wings and see the world! Me and the other legendaries get it every now and then over the centuries: Go out over the world, keep a low profile, see how everything has changed, and look for any Pokémon that are new to us!"

"Why are you deriving such joy from this?" Mewtwo asked, eyeing Mew oddly as he leaned away.

"Because!" Mew declared as she stood on the keyboard, her hands held high as if to literally grab his attention, "This is what I was hoping for! For you to finally take an interest in the world! I was going to make this offer after New Island, but I thought you needed some time for you and your fellow clones to adjust! Now that that's taken care of, there's no other reason to delay this: It is long overdue as it is!" She declared before pointing a finger at a bemused Mewtwo, "Mewtwo! I am taking you on a tour of the world! And I am introducing you to the other legendaries!" She announced with determination and conviction.

Mewtwo just stared at her with an unreadable expression as she held the pose, starting to sweat and grow nervous from his silence. What was wrong? Was he rejecting her? Did he not want company on the trip? Did he find her that-

 _"Ohhhhh."_

Mew blinked as she glanced back at the screen...and promptly jumped away from it, as if the device was diseased, "What is that?!" Mew yelled as she hid behind Mewtwo's cloak, her pink fur white as snow, "What was that Weepingbell doing to the Ekans!? What is happening to that poor Larvitar's horn!? Why do I hear a Roselia?! How does the Tentacruel fit into everything?!"

"I do believe it is called Pornography," Mewtwo answered calmly, tilting his head at the screen, "It's an art form depicting human and/or Pokémon performing recreational and intimate activities based on reproductive acts that are often either exaggerated or down right impossible in reality."

"That is NOT art! That is a form of visual torture!" Mew declared, horrified.

"Huh, turned out the Ekans was a Dido, and not- Oh...," Mewtwo commented, blinking in surprise, "Is the real Entei female?"

"Shutupshutupshutup!" Mew chanted, holding her ears shut.

"Why does this alarm you so much, Mew? This does not contain situations lacking consent or involving any parties being restrained or degraded. True, the performance isn't truly realistic, but- where did that Joltik come from?" Mewtwo asked in bewilderment.

"Mewtwo, please turn it off! I can still see it burned into my eyelids!" Mew begged.

"One moment, Mew. I think the Weepingbell is evolving," Mewtwo commented in interest.

"Kill me now...," Mew requested, rocking in a fetal position.

The noise suddenly stopped, making Mew sigh in relief. She opened her eyes as a shadow came over her. She opened an eye to see Mewtwo staring down her in annoyance, "First Rule: Do not touch my laptop," He stated bluntly as his eyes glowed, as did the shocked Mew's.

"You did that on purpose?!" Mew yelled in disbelief.

"What did I do on purpose?" Mewtwo asked with a smirk.

"You...you...," Mew stopped before glaring, "You wiped my memory!?"

"Just of the traumatic experience that I had no intention of you suffering, I assure you," Mewtwo promised, raising an eyebrow, "Would you rather I undo the memory removal?" He offered pointedly.

"NONONONONONONO! I don't even remember what it was, but I know it was horrible!" Mew said quickly, shivering at the memory of just her feelings during that experience.

Mewtwo raised an eyebrow, "I do not understand what was so traumatic about it myself, but I will refrain from subjecting you to it in the future. Although, there is an abundance of similar material on the internet," He mused offhandedly.

"Do you have to make this so difficult? I just...want to show you the world, to make you see just how right you were not to destroy it," Mew said with a sigh.

"Were you not listening, Mew? The First Rule is not touching my laptop," Mewtwo restated, getting a look of confusion, "That is the first rule of us traveling together."

Mew looked at him for a moment before shooting forward and hugging him around the neck, "Yah! You won't regret this! Before this journey is over with, you'll have friends, favorite places to visits- and we might even get you to smile more," Mew cheered, spinning around in the air.

"We shall see," Mewtwo said with an eye-roll as he pulled something up on his laptop, "But we have to venture to this city at some point when we reach the Hoenn Region," He said bluntly, Mew floating over until her cheek was against his.

"LaRousse City?" She asked curiously before he lightly pushed her away with a mental shove.

"It is supposedly one of the most advanced cities humanity has created. I'm quite curious to compare how their technology measures up to my own," Mewtwo stated, stroking his chin as he deactivated the laptop, returning it to the Storage Ball.

Mew hummed before smiling, "That's fine with me. I have to get used to new technology anyway," She said before sighing, "I miss the time when you could take a catnap for a few decades or centuries and things would have only changed a little," She lamented overdramatically.

"I never knew such an era, so I wouldn't have an opinion on such a thing," Mewtwo mused as he vanished away the now empty pizza box to the local junkyard, "Mew? Why do you wish to guide me, in any case?" He asked idly.

Mew looked down in thought before staring at the moon, "Because I want to be your friend," She answered sincerely, "And I want you to feel like you have a place in this world: With the humans, the Pokémon, the other legendaries and even me."

Mewtwo's face, usually in an eternal mask of scowling and seriousness, morphed into a look of wide eyed surprise and curiosity. His mouth was a neutral yet relaxed line that Mew could almost see as a smile.

For the first time in his life, Mewtwo felt true happiness from Mew's unconditional acceptance.

"But please no more mind-wipes without my permission."

Well, reasonably unconditional.

 **End of Chapter**

And thus begins a great adventure, introducing one of thenewest and most dangerous legendaries to the world at large. Cause, come on, the image of Mew and Mewtwo exploring the world together is all too fitting. Mewtwo brings the blunt, semi-naive pragmatism while while brings the bubbly, playful knowledge.

So, yes, they will be meeting other legendaries, as well as other regular pokemon. For right now, this story follows canon to the movies, and canon to the anime as best as I can remember- it has been a while since I stopped watching it. I stopped sometime around the time Dawn joined up. Who knows, I might get recaught up now that I'm doing this fic.

As this is just after Mount Quena, this after Tracey got traded back for Brook and sometime during the Johto region seasons. If you all have any votes/ideas for things that Mew and Mewtwo run into along the way, feel free to suggest them.

And, yes, Mewtwo is a bit on an asshole, but that's why we love him. And if you can imagine him eating pizza and not laugh, you need a new sense of humor.

 **PS I CAN'T STRESS THIS ENOUGH: I go by the anime and movies, NOT The games.**


End file.
